1. Field
The embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray detector configured to detect a position and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source configured to generate X-rays and radiate the X-rays onto the object and an X-ray detector configured to detect the X-rays transmitted through the object. The X-ray source may be movably provided in order to image various parts of the object and the X-ray detector may be mounted or portably provided in an imaging table or an imaging stand.
As X-ray imaging apparatuses are becoming digitalized, X-ray images that have previously been obtained in a film form are being obtained in a digital form. Along with digitalization, many parts of X-ray imaging apparatuses are becoming automated. Examples of the automation include an auto tracking function of automatically tracking the X-ray detector by the X-ray source and an auto centering function of automatically aligning positions of the X-ray source and the X-ray detector. In order to implement the automation functions of X-ray imaging apparatuses such as the auto tracking function or the auto centering function, it may be necessary to accurately distinguish an X-ray detector and a mounting position thereof in advance.